Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Andreas
Andreas is a powerful yet peaceful alien captured by the merciless Aggregor on Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He is one of five aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy that were captured by Aggregor. He is the alien Ben scanned to obtain the form Armodrillo. He first appeared in a flashback in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Escape From Aggregor. He appeared in person in Andreas’ Fault as he is used by Argit to control the Forever Knights. After the knights overthrew Argit, they attempted to execute Andreas, but were stopped by Ben and the others. During the battle, a vibration weapon the knights use for executing was damaged and became a seismic bomb capable of wiping out everything with five miles. Andreas absorbed the energy released from the device as the Forever Knights' castle collapsed around him. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin believed him to have perished, but at the end of the episode, Aggregor found him beneath the wreckage and transported him back onto his ship and put him in a stasis pod along with Bivalvan, P'andor, and Galapagus. He is reckless, as well as oblivious, proven when he repeatedly attempted to wreck a spaceship while still inside it, even through on one occasion he was under the influence of Aggregors power neutralizing device. Andreas is supposedly known as the "All Brawn, No Brains" alien. His personality and actions are very similar to Rath. On the other hand, Andreas is a little more gullible than hardheaded as he tends to make attachments to pretty much anyone whom he thinks is nice or is the strongest(this was proven when he blindly followed P'andor who had over-powered Bivalvan and took charge). It is uncertain whether Ben will loose some intelligence when turning into Andreas' form. Either way, Andreas has shown himself to be a gentle giant, getting easily scared and thinks most people are his friends. He is also seen being friendly with Argit. He is one of the five Aggergor prisoner. Appearance In Ben 10: The Journey, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but his ears are longer. Noah 10 Originally, he was a hostage of Aggregor. After he was rescued, he, along with the rest of the gang, reformed and became Plumbers, and are now some of Noah's allies. Kurt 10 He appears as a member of The Ultimates. It is unknown how he knows Kurt. Appearences *The Ultimates *Kurt 10: Secrets(cameo) *The Negative 10 Part 2 Appearances Ben 10: The Journey Unknown Trivia *Looking closely at Andreas's body you will notice small appendages(which look like ears) peaking through his helmet as well as a long rat-like tail from behind. Including the claws on Andreas's hands, it appears that his people have evolved from rodents. Perhaps this similarity to his own kind explains Andreas's attachment towards Argit. *The way Andreas uses his mechanical arms to shake up the ground is similar to Rumble's method in the 1980's Transformers cartoon. *His name comes from the San Andreas Fault in California. *Andreas was the first alien to be scanned by the Ultimatrix while Ben was still in an alien form (Note: Ben was not able to transform into an alien when uncatalogued DNA was detected). *Andreas is shown to bleed what could be oil, making his robotic form his actual biology or it could be leaking from his organic half. Or it could just be real blood. Ben 10 Ultimate Team Tennyson He appeared in Ben 10 Ultimate Team Tennyson. He took control of Armodrillo in Control The Drill but he was stopped. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Plumbers Category:The Ultimates Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Talpaedans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben 10: The Journey [[]]